fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "Name's Brady. My ma—I mean, my mother is Maribelle. Huh? You thought I was a thief at first? Hey, buddy, I was born lookin' like this." Home * "Whenever I see you Order of Heroes folks, I get this epic music stuck in my head. Maybe I'll write it down... Might sound good on my violin." * "I'm pretty good with a staff, but in that future, I couldn't save anyone... Not my friends, not the kids... Not even Ma and Pop." * "Hey, you hurt at all? Even a minor wound can get infected, and if you died out there... Well, I'd cry for ya." * "Hey, mind if I call you Boss? I just think it's cool how you can't fight but you're still out there with all of us." * "Oh, hi—yeah, I was just crocheting. Hey, what's with the look?! Listen, buddy, I may not look it... But I could crochet circles around you! So don't mess with me, got it?" * "Phew. The trip here was not easy... Anyway, got a greeting for you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, hey—good to see you aren't hurt. But you do look a bit tired... You don't have your usual go-get-'em spirit. Luckily, I have just the cure. I scrounged up some decent tea and some pretty tasty cookies! And if that doesn't pep you up, I'll play your favorite song on my violin! If that fails, I ain't got a clue what I'll do. Yeah, it's true I focus mostly on healin' up cuts and scars, but healing hearts is important too, ya know? Especially yours. This army needs you to lead it. Nah, that ain't the only reason... It's 'cause you've become pretty important to me. So if ya don't cheer up soon, I might just start to cry! Ha, so hurry up and get some tea in you before it gets cold. Got it?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Don't push it." * "You good?" * "You need somethin'? Look, all I got is cookies and tea... W-want some?" * "Don't judge a book by its cover. People THINK I'm tough. Hmph." * "Damn it... This flower... This tiny little flower..." * "Y'know, I coulda saved Ma and Pop. If only I'd been stronger... I coulda done it." * "Your summonin' skills really are somethin'. I respect that. I'm just gonna have to work as hard as you do—so I can say that I'm worthy of bein' here, too." Map * "Yeah" * "Let's go." * "I'm good!" Level Up * "Hah! Bring it on!" (5-6 stats up) * "Wow, I actually kinda improved." (3-4 stats up) * "Guess I just ain't cut out for fighting, huh?" (1-2 stats up) * "I guess even I can get stronger. Thanks." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Get busy dyin'!" * "Time to bring the PAIN!" * "Hey, dumb-butt!" * "Not happening!" Defeat * "It's been good..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes